The dojutsu of uzamaki
by lettheinnerbeastunleash
Summary: This story is my first story don't hate if you do you can read another book this book is about the title said basically


Chapter 1 the recovery of the lost jutsu  
This is story is right before the battle of the mist ninja (they Are on a mission) it's a pov story meaning its form one characters prospective unless its the narrator

In this story the uzumaki clan has a sharigan based theme  
But a lot more advance in Narutos prospective because he is the last uzumaki there will be a quick reference of the story at the end Naruto is also a little less annoying and Sakura still annoys the shit out of sauske. sauske is a lot more competitive with naruto and the pairings are naruto/ino/Sakura the story will have small inference of lemon here and there once the pairing are around 17  
If story lasts that long I plan on making it around 500k  
Of words when the story is near a end  
Notes: Kyuubi is A girl And naruto visits more recently  
After the batte of the mist might be a pair :D Kyuubi can also turn into a human that has some foxy aspects ;D well after all of that to the story  
-one hour after leaving hidden leaf main gates-  
Naruto pov  
The only thing the i hated was happening right before me  
Sauske had hardly anymore chakra Sakura was on the ground coughing blood and here I was not even hurt and the drunk bridge builder was knocked out from all the beer  
I had enough the next thing I knew I shouted in anger  
And sauske Sakura the bridge master went flying  
Looking at the rough ninja and then I found myself in what I think is a sewer then I saw a cage with a 50 ft tall fox laughing and the only thing i could say was "who are you"  
"I am Kyuubi The goddess of foxes" I was shocked when she said a goddess with a lot of questions the first thing I said is " why am I here?" The fox looked down at me  
"I will only tell you once, I am the one that every one hates  
I am sorry I put you through all of this we will meet again but for know I wish you good luck and what ever you do don't give into the one you call sensi you will know what I mean in time goodbye for know" the next the I saw was a huge crater with the mist ninja dead kakashi sensi next to the crater sauske under a fallen tree next to he drunk who was still asleep or in coma Sakura barely awake in fear what she just saw then collapsed In on her weight and then  
I saw a hunter ninja jump down and said "thanks young warrior I will be off then ran with the body over her shoulder the only thing naruto could think to do we're to make bushin clones (solid clones that pass knowledge to user) and i told them to go get fire wood and some berries  
I then went to look for some fish after making camp resting every one on blankets and gave kakashi a cold rag  
and after he set up camp the first one to come to was Sakura  
Sakura pov  
wondering where she was looked out side noticing the huge crater 50 yards away then all of her memory of the battle then she ran looking for naruto she ran towards the woods and found narutos clone and he told her he was over by the river fishing and the current state of kakashi  
She then ran as fast as she could back towards the camp  
To find kakashi sitting upwards and saw Sakura and with  
A sigh of relief he asked were naruto was and she said "he was near a river fishing" and told her to go get him and with that she walked towards the nearest river and walked down stream and found naruto fishing and ran as fast as she could and tackled him with a hug naruto unexpecting this jumped and Sakura fell to the ground to see Sakura rubbing her head and told her "so I guess your the first one up I guess" he said jokingly Sakura asked what happend to him and were the chakra came from it felt like you had a higher power than kakashi sensi" he blushed at the comment then she blushed at her own compliment  
I said "um I caught a few fish and my clones are done with collecting wood you wanna go cook it and kakashi is probably up by know" and with a nod they went to the camp

-1 hour sense every one woke up except bridge builder-  
Naruto pov  
"Ok I need to talk to naruto so while I do that sauske and Sakura work on chakra control" and with that the two left  
Ok naruto we need to talk secondly what happend when I got knocked out when I asked Sakura she wouldn't tell me"  
Kakashi asked puzzled " I looked down at the ground and remembers what Kyuubi said in my dream or what ever that was "I personally don't know all I remember was me getting a burning sensation around my body and then blacking out when I woke up every one I saw was either knocked out or in a coma then I saw a huge crater with the mist ninja then a hunter ninja came and took the body when I thought they were suppose to destroy on the spot"  
Kakashi thought and said "you are right Naruto it was probably his partner or a decoy" i said "I guess that makes sense " "we'll I guess I'm Goanna go train... See you later kakashi sensi" i walked out to see sauske was having a hard Time but I brushed it off so at that I started to meditate then I found myself in the sewer were I meet Kyuubi i walked around looking for the cage and finally found it Kyuubi looked down "so how was everything after you left young naruto" naruto looked confused "um good...  
I have a question every clan has a dojutsu right?" kyuubi looked up and said "yes young student" the uzamaki looked puzzled "so then what's mine?" "I guess I have no other choice" she said she put a finger on his chest and then in a flash of blinding light he saw Kyuubi almost unconscious  
"What happend ... Are you okay?" Kyuubi just barely  
Able to get up said "when you focus chakra into your eveys your foe will either slow down or be paralyzed you can do this but will lose lots of chakra but if you are to do this to long you can ask me for chakra I do this because If you die I die and I wish to repay the ones that call you demon one day and repay you for what I have caused naruto along the road you will learn about your relatives  
And your parents your dad was a genius and he was a very important man he was known as the orange flash  
Look at any historic library and look for that mans name  
And you will be surprised on who he is and what he is  
Remember never use unless needed or training to the exetreme you will be out for half a day if you use the ability to much when you wake up you will be in the state what I have mentioned you will get a speed boost I leave you know but I will be back" After all of that my head heart so much  
All I could do was a sharigan based thing and I have a important dad by the nickname of orange flash  
After that naruto opened is eyes to notice that everything was slowed down and the uchiha was half way through a backflip when naruto had a idea he played a sharp stick were sauske would land he then stopped the chakra flow to his eyes and everything went back to normal speed then two seconds later Sauske landed on the spike and sprang  
20ft in the air atleast sauske looked behind himself to see me laughing as hard as I could and Sakura was wonder what the hell just happend one second naruto was meditating then he was standing 3 ft away from sauske who was about to punch naruto then naruto activated his eye again then appeared behind sauske kicked him in the crouch which Sakura barely noticed until he fell to the ground just barely got up the air then get punched making him go even higher appeared on top of him and did a over hand kick that sent sauske get into a crater 2x bigger than the one from the mist after deactivating his his eye  
He got punched on the head by Sakura then Sakura ran over to sauske then being completely oblivious and denying what happend ,in her mind she kept wondering what happend all she knew is something was up with naruto s told Sakura to say nothing or it might happen to her remembering what Kyuubi said about his sensi going to do something

-2 days later-  
Sauske pov  
When sauske came to all he remembers was seeing a orange blur then a sharp pain in his groin then he realized  
Naruto did it but how could he get that fast from meditating unless kakashi told him something some deep and powerful.  
Naruto pov  
I was walking around camp every one was still training but after meeting with Kyuubi I was wondering what he meant about my eyes and them having even more forms and what they should be called once I show the hokage after what felt like hours of thinking he decided to call it uzaki so he could call the name after his clan the next thing be did was run back to make sure sauske wouldn't be dead or anything once he got back to there small camp he found kakashi talking to sauske kakashi said "naruto how about you come in me and sauske were talking about what happend 2 days ago" I walked in and said "first I wanna talk to sensei alone after we're done here secondly sauske  
Attacked me first to I seduced him and there's no punishment on that because I'm still a gennin" kakashi was completely shocked that naruto had Said something taut basically only the hokage would know and sauske was down right pissed of his logic kakashi sighed "right ok sauske you can go rest or something I still need to talk to naruto" sauske walked out and said kakashi to wait one sec I and i pumped very small amount of chakra into my eye so it could change and kakashi was so confused that it looked like he was about to pass out I stoped then kakashi snapped out of his trance kakashi "what the hell was that"  
"Kakashi I don't know what to say all I remember was that i was messing around with my chakra and focusing it in sertant parts of my body when I got to my eyes this happend the only thing is that everything slows down around me and when I stop people around me look as if I just teleported and I still wonder why so I looked around a bunch of library's and its been reported several times that the uzamaki clan never leaves a enemy not dead unless training or to be manipulated by the village" kakashi was in shock that there was doujustsu almost like the sharingan  
But better from what he heard kakashi said "naruto what you have is a gift from what has not been discoverd I want you to do is go far as you can in the woods then I'm signing you up the next chuinin exams that will about a week after we get back to see how good you will do ok?"  
I looked down and agreed good so I want you to go as far as you can in the direction of the village if you make it there and still feeling good I want you to tell the hokage and rest ok?" I one again agreed I turned on the uzaki  
And charged some leftover chakra in my feet I saw the gates about 20 minutes later but weird part is it took us 3 days to hike it yet I got there 20 minutes once I was outside the gates I told them my name and that my sensi kakashi sent me after a little bit of paperwork they let me through I ran to the hokage who was waiting for me "hello young child you said kakashi has sent you why is that"  
"Um the first thing he wanted I wanted to show you is this"  
I activated the uzaki the hokage the hokage looked like he just shit his pants I deactivated and the hokage snapped out of his trance "um it gives me a massive speed boost  
Plus the sharigan from what sensei said also it should of taken me 3 days to get here although I made it here In 20 minutes" the hokage called in a professional doctor  
About 2 minutes of waiting the doctor came in and hokage told the story the doctor walked up to me and said to activate my uzaki the doctor pulled out a magnifying glass and a small flash light and looked into the new eyes

-reference-  
Naruto beat sauske with minimal effort  
Learned about uzaki the uzamakis dojutsu  
And Kyuubi is actually kind hearted to naruto for know :P dadadadaaa


End file.
